


Need a hand?

by Wichi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wichi/pseuds/Wichi
Summary: Set just after he managed to escape the Empty, Castiel can't bring himself to let his guard down. Sam steps in when he finds him in the middle of the night, fortifying the bunker alone. Originally posted on my tumblr rp blog fallenangelwings.





	Need a hand?

"Need a hand?"

The Seraph’s body stilled at the voice behind him, but even when caught off guard his movements were not swift. Where the hunters in his life might jump or startle, the ancient presence that controlled flesh and bones would grind to a halt. Not like the braking of a car but the mooring of a ship. It spoke to the immensity of the being his friends would never safely see.

Callused hands lowered from the bunker wall, one balancing a bowl and the other drenched in a silky ink that dried invisible against the bricks.

“… I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

“You didn’t.”

Blue eyes were slow to lift as Sam shifted into his field of view, his own brows knit with both concern and a bittersweet smile as he spoke again.

“You have no idea how _good_ it is to see you, man. I can’t believe you _annoyed _yourself back to life.”

A faint smile lightened Castiel’s chiseled face for a moment, just as pleased with himself as his friends were and tired enough to show it.

“Neither can I, to tell you the truth. Although it’s thanks to Jack I was able to find myself at all.”

Sam’s concern overpowered even his joy, and his gaze settled on the bowl in the angel’s hand. It was nearly 3:30 in the morning, Castiel had been alive for less than a day, and he was drawing sigils across the bunker walls. Protective sigils, he’d stake his life on that.

“You’re not at full power.”

It was a statement, not a question, and Cas pushed an exhale through his nose as his eyes lowered from his work.

“… When am I _ever.”_

It was Sam’s turn to sigh, and he gently tugged the bowl from Castiel’s hand and set it on the tile floor with a faint and hollow thud. The other pulled out the rag that lived in a pocket of the trench coat and wiped away the ink that clung to callused fingers.

“Cas… we’re _okay. _We’re safe, we’re figuring things out with Jack, and we’re just glad to have you _back. _Your Grace will regenerate, and even if if doesn’t, _so what? _It’s not your power we missed, we missed _you.” _

Chapped lips parted, but no words could be drawn through. Even fallen, even after _eons _of being taught the importance of free will by Gabriel, the Seraph still struggled when he could not _shield. _His Grace was diminished, so he had to do more to protect his family to make up for that deficiency. Even if his rebuilt body was already at its limits.

The hand fell when Sam released it, and that smile returned to the Winchester’s face as he turned his gaze down the hall.

“Do you know why I’m up? Because I wanted to check on Dean. Not because-” he raised a hand at the alarm that flickered across the angel’s face, “-he’s hurt or sick, but because… because this is the happiest he’s been in _months, Cas. _Since you died. He was drinking, he wasn’t eating, he wasn’t sleeping, he took risks every chance he got, he was scaring me to _death._ Dean, he… he took it hard. He took it _so hard _when we lost you, and I thought I was going to lose him, too. And you know what?”

That broken smile widened as Sam pointed down the hall.

“If I open that door right now, I’m gonna see my big brother sleeping like a god damn baby for the first time in _weeks. _Hell, tomorrow morning, he’ll probably _smile _before he even gets coffee. Just because you’re _here.”_

It was a lot to process, and Castiel wasn’t always adept at allowing his face to even _hint _at that process, but Sam probably knew him well enough by now to guess. It was a long moment before the angel finally spoke.

“… I understand. Wanting to check on someone you love when you already know they’re fine. It’s almost like… permission. For you to feel fine, too.”

Sam gestured down the hall, beckoning Cas to follow.

“Do you want to go get permission?”

The angel managed a brief huff of laughter as an arm clapped around his shoulders and tugged him along. Yes… yes, he supposed he _did_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble exercise and I may write others in the future.


End file.
